


Love Amid the Thorns

by MiraMira



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: 100-1000 Words, F/F, One Shot, Rare Pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-27
Updated: 2009-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-03 21:31:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraMira/pseuds/MiraMira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>By day, Lavender is the most boy-crazy girl at Hogwarts, Pansy is hopelessly in love with Draco Malfoy, and both are on opposite sides of the fight against Voldemort.  By night, the separation is less clear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Amid the Thorns

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a Hogwarts Elite contest.

"…And then he had the nerve to make fun of my tarot deck! 'Playing cards won't win this war for us, Lav!' Playing cards! It's like none of them even remember that I predicted Neville's detention in my reading last week!"

While Lavender ranted, Pansy helped herself to another spoonful of crème brûlée. Stopping by the kitchens on her way to their fourth-floor classroom assignations made for both a convenient and delicious alibi. "Yes, because who would ever have predicted that Longbottom would get himself in trouble for making the same protest he does during every Muggle Studies lesson?"

The flow of words came to an abrupt stop, and Lavender's expression deflated like a fallen soufflé. "You're teasing me again."

"A little," Pansy admitted.

Lavender maintained her pout for a moment, then let out a resigned sigh. "At least you're honest about it. Seamus doesn't think I can tell."

"I thought we had established that Seamus is an idiot." Licking the last traces of caramelized sugar from her spoon, Pansy set it down on the professor's desk she was perched on and motioned to Lavender to join her, neglecting to let go of the other girl's hand after helping her up. "Though I'm glad you at least tolerate it from me. Draco's grown so humorless over the past year."

"Well, then he's an idiot, too. Just like all boys." Lavender began tracing circles on the inner edge of Pansy's thumb with her palm. "Do you ever imagine how much easier life would be without them?"

"Constantly." It was Pansy's turn to sigh. "But I am a dutiful little pureblood heiress, and there are certain obligations I require their assistance to fulfill, no matter how much of Mother's good crockery I end up smashing during the many arguments over the course of my long, miserable marriage."

"Mum wouldn't have any china left to pass on to me if she found out I wasn't going to give her grandchildren. Even though I've always wanted them," said Lavender, more than a little sadly. "When I was dating Ron, I used to picture having a big family just like his."

"Oh, darling. You couldn't possibly have had a family with a Weasley. They're only capable of producing litters…Ouch!" Pansy jerked her hand back with a hiss of pain. A set of deep half-moon indentations was clearly visible on the palm.

"My tolerance only goes so far," Lavender explained, studying her sparkly pink nail polish.

Her tone was cool, but Pansy thought she detected a tiny smirk around the corner of the mouth. "Did you just tease _me_?"

The smirk widened. "A little."

"You insufferable Gryffindor." Pansy leaned in. "You'll have to make it better with a kiss now."

"Typical Slytherin. Think you can order everyone else around." Lavender's voice was barely a whisper. Her lips brushed against Pansy's. Before she could take the kiss any deeper, though, she suddenly pulled back in alarm, clutching the pocket of her robes.

"What's wrong?" Pansy asked, trying not to sound too frustrated.

As the seconds ticked by and Lavender failed to answer, that frustration only grew. She started to repeat the question until she realized Lavender appeared to be concentrating on something. "The Carrows are on the move," she said at last. "I need to go."

"How do you know? Some kind of signal?"

Lavender looked stricken. "I can't tell you."

"Then forget I asked," Pansy shrugged.

For a moment, Lavender stared, as though she couldn't believe she'd been let off so easily. Then she rushed forward and gave Pansy a quick, fierce kiss. "How should we arrange the next meeting?"

"Same as usual. I'll pass you a note in Astronomy."

"I'll be waiting." Lavender grinned, then hurried out of the classroom and turned left - the opposite direction from Gryffindor.

Pansy waited until Lavender was well out of sight before permitting herself a smile. So Longbottom's friends had developed a warning system: something small enough to fit in a pocket. Draco would no doubt be interested to hear this discovery. He might find it difficult to get his hands on whatever it was, though; presumably the others took better care to hide theirs. Lavender might not be as dense as Seamus believed, and she was certainly a good kisser, but at times, Pansy marveled at how _blonde_ she could be. Or perhaps the fault lay with her Gryffindor nature. No matter how many times Pansy emphasized where her loyalties lay, Lavender seemed determined to believe the best of her.

Even so, Pansy took her time in gathering up the spoon and used dish. And when she finally exited the room, she turned right.


End file.
